prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 16, 2013 Smackdown results
The August 16, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 13, 2013 at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. Summary What started as a furious No Disqualification Rematch between Daniel Bryan and Wade Barrett on the final stop before SummerSlam quickly escalated into a game of "replace the referee." Meanwhile, Kane went to war with The Wyatt Family and The Shield was forced to deal with one of their biggest collective threats to date. Flanked by his followers, the creepy Bray Wyatt opened SmackDown, proclaiming that this Sunday in the City of Angels, he would personally show Kane why “one man’s hell is another man’s paradise.” Despite his chilling words, however, The Devil's Favorite Demon chose to strike, systematically taking out Erick Rowan and Luke Harper, before focusing his attack on Wyatt himself. But, the numbers game would soon rise up against him, as The Big Red Monster was ultimately left on the canvas by his SummerSlam Ring of Fire adversary. “Follow the Buzzards!” Set to battle his former best friend, Cody Rhodes, at SummerSlam, Mr. Money in the Bank Damien Sandow went head-to-head with the No. 1 contender to World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio, Christian. And seconds after rolling out of the way of the Cubito Aequet, Captain Charisma caught his “enlightened” opponent off guard and picked up the quick pinfall. When The Intellectual Savior of the Masses returned for more, Christian blasted him with an earth-shattering Spear. But before he could celebrate, Alberto Del Rio viciously attacked his SummerSlam challenger from out of nowhere. After informing his prey that he would never be World Champion again, the determined titleholder looked to take him out with the Cross Armbreaker. But, before he could, Christian reversed it out of nowhere and hit the Killswitch on the unsuspecting Mexican champion. With the referee busy trying to clear the ring of chaos, the mischievous Layla was able to kick Kaitlyn from behind, paving the way for Divas Champion AJ Lee to hit the Shinning Wizard on the “Hybrid Diva” and steal the victory. What will happen when AJ & Big E Langston take on Kaitlyn & Dolph Ziggler this Sunday at SummerSlam? As Renee Young attempted to interview The Human Wrecking Ball, the short-fused Superstar suddenly exploded on another terrified stagehand. Four days after Big Show's return on Raw helped neutralize The Shield, The World's Largest Athlete teamed with Mark Henry & RVD to battle The Hounds of Justice in Six-Man Tag Team Action. Seconds after Henry launched Roman Reigns over the announce table like a ragdoll, The World's Strongest Man was taken down by the jaw-dropping aerial assault of Seth Rollins. Meanwhile, inside the ring, Big Show delivered the KO Punch to Dean Ambrose, setting up RVD to hit the Five-Star Frog Splash to pin the United States Champion. Will he do it again this Sunday to capture the title in the SummerSlam Kickoff? With Henry and Show watching his back, anything is possible. Prior to Jack Swagger's showdown with SummerSlam Host The Miz, Zeb Colter offered equal-opportunity insults to The Awesome One, the people of San Jose and the people of Los Angeles – the city that will house The Biggest Party of the Summer this Sunday. But, once the bell rang, it was Miz that would ultimately make the statement. When Antonio Cesaro caused a blatant distraction in the height of the action, the referee opted to send both him and Colter packing. Never one to miss an opportunity, The Miz used the commotion that followed to grab the quick pin on one-half of The Real Americans. After Curtis Axel overcame Zack Ryder with his painful swinging neckbreaker, Paul Heyman addressed CM Punk's assault on Axel and The Straight Edge Superstar's SummerSlam opponent, Brock Lesnar. While Heyman admitted that The Second City Saint outsmarted him Monday night, he also claimed that Punk's actions served to transform The Straight Edge Superstar from a man in search of revenge to the target of revenge. See if he's right when “The Best” battles “The Beast” this Sunday! After a fast-count by Special Guest Referee Brad Maddox cost Daniel Bryan his match against Wade Barrett on Raw, a No Disqualification rematch was scheduled for SmackDown – with a very interested Mr. McMahon watching in the wings. When Bryan cinched in the “Yes!” Lock, the WWE Chairman suddenly took the referee out of the equation, effectively stopping the contest from ending. Barrett soon regrouped and hit the Bull Hammer Elbow, prompting the head of WWE to wave in Maddox as replacement ref. The Raw General Manager subsequently refused to hit the three-count for a Bryan win and then was accidently blasted by Barrett's Kendo Stick. Then, before Mr. McMahon could assume referee duties himself, WWE COO Triple H – who will be the Special Guest Referee in the WWE Title Match this Sunday – emerged to take the reins and made the three-count that finally gave Bryan his victory. As the furious Chairman stormed away and Bryan and The Game celebrated, Mr. Money in the Bank, Randy Orton, emerged on the platform – a serpentine reminder that his Money in the Bank contract could greatly affect the future of the WWE Championship this Sunday at SummerSlam. Results ; ; *Christian defeated Damien Sandow (9:11) *AJ Lee & Layla defeated Kaitlyn & Natalya (4:15) *Rob Van Dam, Big Show, & Mark Henry defeated The Shield (Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns) (4:46) *The Miz defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter & Antonio Cesaro) (3:09) *Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Zack Ryder (2:49) *Daniel Bryan defeated Wade Barrett in a No DQ match (16:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kane engaged The Wyatt Family SD_730_Photo_003.jpg SD_730_Photo_004.jpg SD_730_Photo_006.jpg SD_730_Photo_007.jpg SD_730_Photo_009.jpg SD_730_Photo_012.jpg Christian v Damien Sandow SD_730_Photo_032.jpg SD_730_Photo_027.jpg SD_730_Photo_026.jpg SD_730_Photo_035.jpg SD_730_Photo_039.jpg SD_730_Photo_045.jpg AJ Lee & Layla v Kaitlyn & Natalya SD_730_Photo_049.jpg SD_730_Photo_050.jpg SD_730_Photo_051.jpg SD_730_Photo_054.jpg SD_730_Photo_055.jpg SD_730_Photo_057.jpg Van Dam, Big Show, & Mark Henry v The Shield SD_730_Photo_063.jpg SD_730_Photo_064.jpg SD_730_Photo_066.jpg SD_730_Photo_069.jpg SD_730_Photo_071.jpg SD_730_Photo_073.jpg The Miz v Jack Swagger SD_730_Photo_079.jpg SD_730_Photo_080.jpg SD_730_Photo_083.jpg SD_730_Photo_084.jpg SD_730_Photo_085.jpg SD_730_Photo_086.jpg Curtis Axel v Zack Ryder SD_730_Photo_091.jpg SD_730_Photo_093.jpg SD_730_Photo_095.jpg SD_730_Photo_098.jpg SD_730_Photo_099.jpg SD_730_Photo_100.jpg Daniel Bryan v Wade Barrett SD_730_Photo_102.jpg SD_730_Photo_105.jpg SD_730_Photo_106.jpg SD_730_Photo_109.jpg SD_730_Photo_122.jpg SD_730_Photo_131.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #730 at CAGEMATCH.net * #730 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events